


Unsexy

by iiiofswords



Series: DBH Human AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Simon and Markus getting their groove back on, Small mentions of Conniel, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiiofswords/pseuds/iiiofswords
Summary: Not much else was said between Simon and Markus other than affirming that yeah, their sex life had all but died since their baby had come into their lives and something needed to be done.





	Unsexy

Having a baby was _hard_ , not just the pregnancy and the labor, but the restless nights, those first two weeks of two to three hour feedings that made Simon nearly hysterical and would probably have gotten worse if Lukas wasn’t bottlefed because at least then Markus could whisk the crying newborn aside and let Simon close his eyes for a blissful hour more. Things had only gotten worse for Simon, dealing with undiagnosed postpartum depression that resulted in a screaming match between him and Markus and ended with Markus taking Lukas (briefly) to his father’s before coming back and demanding to know what the hell was going on with Simon. 

However, now, eight months later, Simon felt better; he and Lukas had bonded, his bubbly baby that looked more and more like Markus ever day, and who slept through the night without so much as a peep until 7am every day. He and Markus had even gone to couples therapy, acknowledging it wasn’t weak of them to have a mediator to hash out any issues that arose in a healthy setting, it was ‘disgustingly sweet’ his younger sister had put, ‘disgusting’ was all that his twin said. 

The only thing lacking between he and his husband now was intimacy. Real intimacy. Not the kind that he’d found himself having, lazily jacking off Markus while the two of them watched tv in their bedroom, not even looking at each other; or the kind where Simon woke up stressed and tried to rub one out only for Markus to roll over and take control but in the most unsexy way possible. No moaning, just the occasional sigh between them when their orgasm hit. 

“I want to have sex,” Simon told Markus one morning, while Lukas babbled at his fathers, more cheerios ending up on the ground than in the baby’s mouth as he slapped his hands against the high-chair tray. Markus looked a little baffled in the moment, putting down his phone to glance at Simon before turning his attention to their son briefly before looking back at Simon. 

Not much else was said between them other than affirming that yeah, their sex life had all but died since their baby had come into their lives and something needed to be done. How Simon managed to talk Daniel and Connor into babysitting, he’ll never know, but Daniel probably felt bad, especially when Simon confided in his twin that he hadn’t been getting any. He almost hadn’t let Daniel take his precious child into the Stern-Phillips ‘scabies shack’ (as Daniel _affectionately_ called it) until Connor had assured him, it had been cleaned head to toe for their nephew’s arrival. 

So, he and Markus decided, tonight, they were going to fuck. Markus took off from work, Simon had made a beautifully romantic dinner, scattered rose petals all over their bedroom, and even lit candles at the dinner table to make it more special. They ate, drank wine, talked, it was super romantic; and Simon felt nothing, no stirring between his legs, zero. Zilch. They’d have to use tons of lube if that were the case, but Simon’s determined. 

“Hey baby?” Markus sounds hesitant as he pulls back the covers of their bed, Simon hums in response, giving his husband a tired smile as he pulls off the nice shirt he’d dressed up in, “I’m… I’m kind of tired.” Oh. Simon can’t help but sigh in relief at Markus’ confession, pulling off his pants and sliding into the bed as Markus does the same. 

“I hate to say it, but I’m glad, I’m drier than the desert right now.” 

“So much for our sexy date night.” 

Markus pulls Simon in close, pressing a soft kiss against his shoulder as they settle into bed to sleep. _Maybe next time_ Simon thinks, trying to schedule sex was unsexy, they’d figure it out eventually. 

Simon, of course, wakes up first the next morning, detangling himself from Markus’ grasp and grabbing a shirt from his dresser to tug on. It’s some ugly shirt, a gift from Daniel, with ‘I’m not always a dick who am I kidding go fuck yourself” written across in big blocky white letters, Lukas is too young to read so Simon’s safe for a few more years in using them for sleep shirts. Placing a tender kiss against his husband’s brow, he makes his way downstairs, humming some children’s song that’s been on constant rotation with the other children’s songs stuck in his head since the birth of their son. 

Breakfast is almost done by the time he hears Markus stumbling down the stairs, turning off the stove to let everything cool and moving to the other side of the kitchen to grab the plates. Markus presses up against his back before he can pull the plates out, his husband’s arms wrapping tight around his midsection, pressing soft kisses against the side of Simon’s neck. Goosebumps form on Simon’s arms as he shifts his neck slightly to give Markus more room for the kisses that are slowly becoming a little longer and slightly wetter. 

Fingers brush under his tshirt and Simon’s stomach flutters, one of Markus’ kisses turns into a nip up near his ear and a soft moan slips through his lips and he can feel the other freeze behind him. “Markus…” he breathes out, hands clenching the edge of the counter, his body feels like it’s suddenly on fire, feeling wetter than he has in a long time. 

“Are you…?” Markus hesitates for a moment, pressing his hips against Simon’s backside so he can clearly feel the other’s erection, the blond nods enthusiastically. “Fuck baby, fuck—” everything seems to move in slow motion as Markus twists him around so his back is against the counter, Simon pushes Markus back just enough so he can pull off his hideous tshirt before they’re pressed chest to chest and kissing roughly. Markus runs his hands up and down Simon’s side, fingers a firm press against his skin, after the baby he’d been a little self conscious, losing most of the baby fat he’d gained except for a small amount of pudge around his waist line and pale stretch marks, but Markus always made him feel attractive, especially now as he whispers against Simon’s ear on what he wants to do to Simon. 

They kiss for what seems like forever, which is just fine with Simon as Markus continues to drag his along his torso until one hand ventures further to dip into his briefs, fingers quick to dip between the lips of his pussy, gathering the generous amounts of slick there. Simon has to pull away to moan loudly and Markus takes the opportunity to bite just under his jaw, sucking at skin and leaving a bright red mark as he moves down. Markus litters kisses further down his neck and on his torso, placing bite marks as he makes his way down further, pulling at Simon’s briefs, waiting for him to kick them off to the side and then quickly latching his mouth on Simon’s cunt. 

Simon’s head flops back as he leans further on the countertops, moan seeming to reverberate in the kitchen as Markus starts to eat him out enthusiastically, one leg draped over Markus’ shoulder, the other shaking as he digs his fingers into the curls Markus had decided to grow out when Lukas was born.

“Please—” Simon shudders, he can’t rock his hips up into Markus’ mouth in this position, having nearly no leverage but Markus understands, one hand holding Simon’s thigh, the other delving two fingers past his tongue and into Simon’s soaking cunt. He sucks Simon’s swollen clit roughly and it only takes a moment longer before Simon is coming with a shout, Markus’ face pressed up hard against him, fingers coming out slowly but eagerly licking up the slick against them. “Jesus,” Simon breathes, grabbing at Markus’ arm so he can haul his husband up to kiss him, legs still shaking slightly as he shoves Markus to shift their positions. 

He’s on his knees now, dragging down his husband’s boxers, “Si,” Markus pleads above him as Simon mouths at his cock for a quick moment before taking it fully into his mouth. Markus tangles his fingers in Simon’s hair as Simon works to suppress his gag reflex as he nearly takes Markus down to the root. The pace is just barely set before Markus is pulling him off his cock, a thin trail of saliva connecting his lips to Markus’ cock, “fuck, I’m gonna blow if you go any longer and I want to fuck you.” 

Markus is kicking off his boxers as Simon gets up off his knees, teeth clacking together slightly as they kiss again, rough and quick. His back hits the edge of their island counters, and it seems like they both have the same idea as Markus pulls back enough for Simon to turn around so Markus can settle in behind him again. Markus places a hand against the middle of Simon’s shoulder blades, leaning him forward to get the best position, sliding his cock between the lips of the blond’s pussy. “Markus,” Simon says, voice stern, and he doesn’t need to say anymore before Markus is chuckling, finally pressing into Simon with a slick slide, both of them groaning as Markus bottoms out. 

Simon groans, bending further against the cool marble of the island, placing a hand on Markus’ thigh and the other on the countertop to give himself leverage as he pushes back against each slow thrust as they start out their rhythm. In no time the only sounds in the kitchen are the wet slap of their sex and Simon’s occasional moans or Markus’ grunts as Markus fucks into Simon faster, Simon’s nearly up on his tiptoes with each thrust, fingers digging harder into the meat of his love’s thigh with every passing moment. 

“You’re so good,” Markus groans out, “so hot like this, so tight around me,” his husky voice like music to Simon’s ear, pushing him closer and closer to another climax as he fucks into him. Simon is about to attempt to ask if Markus is close but Markus reaches down, cupping Simon’s cunt, pressing two fingers against his clit and rubbing and Simon is done for. His comes hard, clenching down tight against Markus’ cock, a pathetic whimper coming out as he can feel Markus cum too, the hot splash in him magnifying everything by tenfold. The kitchen is silent except for their heavy breathing, Simon pressing his forehead against the marble countertop, trying to catch his breath as Markus slowly pulls out of him, clenching slightly to hopefully stall the mess he knows will inevitably follow. 

Finally catching his breath, Simon blinks, standing up more fully, “oh, we eat here.”


End file.
